A Kiss
by ILoveTheBlackDaggerBrotherhood
Summary: sequal to a dance! woo!  kurogane and fai share some fluffy moments and so do sakura and syaoran. pairings: kurofai and sakusyao


**I do not own Tsubasa or any of its wonderful characters. (sobs)**

Fai and Kurogane slowly stopped spinning. Sakura and Syaoran followed suit. Fai smiled up at Kurogane, who smiled back down at him. Fai slowly stood on his tiptoes and gently kissed Kurogane. Sakura was looking up at Syaoran and smiling. She blushed.

"You know, Syaoran-kun, that looks fun." Sakura's blush grew as she looked down at the ground.

"What looks fun?"

Sakura gestured toward Fai and Kurogane's kiss. Syaoran blushed a very deep red. He turned towards Sakura and tilted her head up with his thumb and forefinger. Tears began to fill her eyes as he leaned down and pressed his lips gently against Sakura's. When he pulled away, tears had begun to flow down Sakura's smooth cheeks.

Syaoran wiped them away. "What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing is wrong, Syaoran-kun. I'm just happy." She smiled shyly up at him.

Fai pulled away from the kiss he had been sharing with Kurogane. He looked up at the sky. He was surprised when he saw that it was already dark. The stars were sparkling beautifully in the dark velvety sky. He smiled at Sakura and Syaoran as he watched them share another shy kiss. He grabbed Kurogane's arm.

"We should leave them alone, Kuro-wan."

Kurogane nodded his head and allowed Fai to drag him out of the garden. Instead of going straight into the house, Fai went to the left towards the hill that was the edge of the property they were staying on. They walked slowly up the hill, hand in hand. When they got to the top, Fai plopped down on the grass and pulled Kurogane with him. As they looked up at the beautiful night sky, Fai rested his head on Kurogane's shoulder. Kurogane took his hand out of Fai's grip and put his arm around Fai's waist. Fai did the same with his free hand.

Fai smiled. "Kurogane-san?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Fai snuggled closer to Kurogane. "Thank you, Kurogane-san."

"For what?"

"For loving me. And for making me feel safe."

Kurogane smiled. "You're welcome, Fai-kun."

Meanwhile, in the garden Sakura and Syaoran were sitting on a rock holding hands and also looking at the sky. Smiling, they looked at the beautiful sky and the sparkling stars. Sakura sighed happily. She rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder.

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Why have you been so determined to find my memories? And why do I feel like I've known you forever?"

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to answer those questions."

"Why not?"

"I'm just not allowed. I really do want to. But, I can't."

Sakura sighed. "Okay, Syaoran-kun. I won't ask you anymore."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan."

"You're welcome."

Slowly, and unwillingly, Sakura began to drift to sleep. Syaoran looked down at her. He smiled when he saw that she had fallen asleep. He slowly and gently picked her up and carried her out of the garden. As he walked out of the garden, he looked up at the hill and saw Kurogane and Fai sitting there together. He smiled. He turned and walked into the house. Slowly, he walked up the stairs. When he got to the top, he went into the room directly to his left. He gently laid Sakura down on the soft bed and covered her with the warm blanket. He smiled and watched her sleep for a minute. Then he turned and went into his own bedroom. He laid down on his bed and also slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Up on the hill, Fai was also close to falling asleep. Kurogane noticed this as he watched Fai. He slowly and carefully stood up and held out a hand to Fai. Fai smiled as he took Kurogane's outstretched hand. They walked quietly together down the hill and past the garden, noticing that Sakura and Syaoran were no longer sitting there together. As they walked up the stairs, they began to hear the peaceful, slow breathing of their younger traveling companions. They walked together to the door to Kurogane's room. They stopped and Fai looked up at Kurogane.

"Kurogane-san, can I sleep in your bed with you?"

Kurogane smiled down at Fai. "Sure."

Fai smiled and hugged Kurogane. Kurogane led Fai into his room and towards his bed. Kurogane laid down and pulled Fai down onto the bed. Fai laid next to him with his head on Kurogane's chest. Slowly, they fell into a peaceful sleep together.

The next morning, Kurogane woke up and Fai wasn't in his bed. He looked frantically around the room, searching for Fai. When he did not find him, he stood up immediately and went down to breakfast, thinking that maybe it had just been a dream. He walked into the kitchen and Sakura and Syaoran were sitting at the table, holding hands while they ate and had a conversation. He looked around for Fai again. But, he wasn't there.

"Do you two know where Fai-kun went?"

Sakura and Syaoran looked up as though they had not noticed that Kurogane had been standing there. "Um, he said to tell you to meet him in the garden when you woke up." Sakura had been the one to answer him and he smiled kindly at her and walked quickly out to the garden.

When he walked into the garden, he smiled when he saw Fai patiently waiting at a table that had been set up. The table was full of food. He walked over and tapped Fai on the shoulder. Fai jumped up and hugged Kurogane.

"Good morning, Kuro-wan! How are you today?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I am absolutely wonderful because I have the most wonderful man in this world and every other world to eat breakfast with."

Kurogane smiled and pulled Fai's chair out so he could sit. Fai blushed and sat down. Kurogane pushed in Fai's chair and moved to the other side of the table. They smiled at each other and began to eat. They chatted about something or other that held no importance, especially compared to the person who they were having the conversation with.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
